Summer Adventures
by MapleTwilight
Summary: PLOT: After season 2, it's the end of their second year and Raf and Sulfus are finally spending time together. This will be their last Summer as an angel and a devil and they'll be spending equal time with their friends and family, and especially each other. Takes place in multiple relms including Earth, Angie Town, Sulfur City and Limbo.
1. Mall Date

01/06/2017

PLOT: After season 2, it's the end of their second year and Raf and Sulfus are finally spending time together. This will be their last Summer as an angel and a devil and they'll be spending equal time with their friends and family, and especially each other.

Chapter 1: A Night To Remember

(Earth)

 _RAF_

Dear Diary,

We angels and the devils have completed our second year and are 99% angels. It's great for my friends, but Sulfus and I have other plans. Last summer we promised each other that we would decide whether or not to take the chance at becoming human rather than staying angel and devil forever. As we are now, we could never truly be together. I love him so much and I know he feels the same for me. I'm going to miss everyone here, Urie, Mikki, Sweet, even the devils, Cabiria, Gas, and Kabale. All my teachers and everyone back in Angie Town. I'm not exactly sure what will happen if we succeed in walking the Path of Metamorphosis. And since my birth mom is an earthly one, I'm not sure if I'll still be able to be with her.

Will we remember anything about the world we've always known?

Will I remember who I was, will I still love Sulfus?

Will I even recognize him?

NO! I can't think this way! This is the only chance Sulfus and I can be together. And we'll take this chance holding onto each other. No matter what. The last dance of the year will be starting soon and I still need to get ready. This will be the first dance I'll be able to actually dance with Sulfus. I can't wait.

 _NARRATOR_

During the dance, Raf and Sulfus went outside to stargaze. Just being able to hold her in his arms was enough. For a long time, he'd only dreamed of being with her out in the open. As a devil, he was born to be the rival of angels. He never thought his rival would be this angel. And thank the darkness they met and fell in love. Loving Raf was the most he'd ever felt for anyone. She was different from any other angel he's met.

He looked at Raf who was starring at the starry night. "Raf." She looked at him in wonder. "Yes? What's on your mind?" They stared at each other for a moment and he said, "I just want to let you know, that no matter what happens I'll love you forever." Her reply was a wider smile and said "Sulfus, I'll love you too. I will always love you." Then she reached her hand to touch his cheek. Like the first time they kissed. Although the VETO was no more, kissing between angel and devil was still a sacrilege act. Until they were human, they couldn't kiss each other (not on the lips anyway). So instead, they snuggled and continued to watch the stars until they heard voices calling their names. Their friends were looking for them.

Raf finished writing in her diary that evening. She was dreaming about their wedding day again. But this time instead of a gust of wind disturbing the ceremony, it was the surrounding area. The beautiful scene of a clear Spring day outside became misty and dark. The ground turned from grass to rock. Everyone had disappeared except for Sulfus and herself.

"Sulfus, what's going on?"

"Be careful, Raf. It's not over! Not by a long shot!"

"What's not over? What are you talking about?"

Before he could say anything else, a giant bat and spider appeared. The bat carried Sulfus away and the spider trapped her in its web.

"Raf!"

"Sulfus!"

She tried to fight back but nothing she did could break the web, she couldn't even transform. She could only watch as the bat flew off with Sulfus, disappearing into the mist.

"NO! SULFUS!"

"Raf, wake up. You're dreaming. Wake up!" She heard Urie's voice.

Raf woke up breathing hard and shaking.

Chapter 2: Mall Dilemma

(Earth)

It was morning and Summer Vacation was official. Everyone was already packed and ready to return home, but there was one angel and devil who weren't ready to leave.

 _SULFUS_

I had the strangest dream last night. A giant bat captured me and I couldn't get to Raf. I need to see her, my 6th sense is telling me that something's going to happen and not for the best.

 _NARRATOR_

Sulfus was done packing and headed to the garden with his suitcase. Everyone decided to spend the day together this year with the devils acting like they were forced to hang out with the meringues.

Raf and the other angels arrived on time all with their luggage. They only waited the a few minutes until the devils arrived, though Raf was distracted by her latest dream.

"Hey Raf, what's on your mind?" Urie asked. Her friends looked at her wondering why she was spacing out.

"I bet she was thinking about a who, not a what." Mikki teased.

"Oh, I think its cute. After everything that's happened, they'll finally be together." Sweet said.

"Hmm… I thinking about my dream again. I'm not sure if it means anything but the last time I dreamt about having a wedding with Sulfus it was a warning about the Wind of Metamorphosis." She'd told her friends earlier that day what she dreamt last night. All of them believed it was just a dream turned nightmare and Raf shouldn't think too much about it.

"Well, it looks like the angel's got here first. What a surprise. Don't you know about being fashionably late?" Kabale made her remark loud and clear.

"What do expect from goody, goody angels?" Cabiria giggled as she smirked.

"We had to stop for a snack, and by we I mean Gas." Sulfus interrupted and looked at Raf. "Hey angel."

"Hi Sulfus. Is everyone ready to go?" Raf asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." He smirked.

While everyone was shopping, Sulfus took Raf to a bench. Something was troubling her, he could feel it. Being able to trust each other with their feelings and problems, Raf confided in Sulfus about her dream the last night. It was even stranger that their dreams intertwined which made them wonder if this was more of a premonition. As they were discussing what their dreams could mean, if it was a warning, what was the danger? Sulfus took her hand in his and held it close to his face.

"No matter what that danger could be, we'll face it together. And we'll win." Which made Raf smile in agreement with him. AS they were gazing into each other's eyes, someone came up to them.

"Excuse me, but are you free right now?" They look up at the woman dressed in a fancy outfit. "My name is Diana and we're in the middle of hosting our annual Teen Designer Competition, however 2 models have fallen ill. We need a male and female model ASAP so we've been looking around for teenagers who could fill in. Are you two interested?"

They looked at each other and Raf said she would gladly fill in, however Sulfus was not interested. That is until the woman said, "Thank you so much. Now we just need to find a boy around your age to be your partner going down the catwalk."

"What do you mean by partner?" Raf asked her quizzically.

"You see, the models have to be a pair because the theme of this week is 'Spring Wedding'. So we need to hurry and find you a groom and fast." That caught Sulfus's attention quickly. He was up on his feet as Diana was starting to drag Raf away. He caught up to them and proclaimed, "Wait, I change mind. I'll take part with Raf."

"Great! Now we have to get the top floor. That's where it's being held."

"I have a question, we came here with our friends, is it possible for them to watch us?" Raf wanted everyone to be there, it would be just like a real wedding without the ceremony.

"Well, you are doing us a huge favor. But most of the seats are already taken… How many?"

"We're here with 6 friends."

"Let me just make a call." For a few minutes Diana was on the phone asking how many seats are still available. They didn't hear the number but she seemed to have good news.

"Alright, I've manage to reserve your friends seats, three in the 5th and three in 6th rows. They'll have to be separated. Here are your passes for getting through to backstage. When you get there ask for me and I'll take you to the designer. I have to get back now, something happened backstage that I'm in charge of." She handed them two passes with the Teen Designer Comp. logo on them. The visitor's passes for there friends would be waiting with security by the front entrance on the 6th floor.

"You'll need to get there before 11am for fitting and it begins at noon. Again, thank you so much!"

"We'll be there." Sulfus wouldn't miss a chance to be next to Raf as she's dressed like a bride.

"I'll see you both soon." As Diana rush away from the couple, Raf couldn't help but reach for Sulfus's hand and smirk.

"So what was it that made you change your mind?"

"Humph, if anyone is going to have you as their bride, it's going to be me. As if I'd let some other guy have that honor." Sulfus gave her a playful smile and wink. "Lets go find the others and tell them what's going on." He lead her through the mall looking for everyone while still holding tightly to her hand.

Chapter 3: Wedding On Stage

 _RAF_

I found the angels in a clothing store while Sulfus went inside the music center to tell the devils. I wasn't sure what the devils' first reaction was but Urie, Sweet and Mikki were really excited for me. We all met up at the food court to grab a bite. Before we knew it, it was getting close to 11:00 so we all went to the top floor and got their passes. While they were getting in line to get in, Sulfus and I were taken to the back where everyone was getting ready.

As the designer, Julia, made the last modifications to the gown I was wearing. Sulfus was standing next to me smiling and all I could do was smile back at him. He was so handsome in a tux. It reminded me of my dreams.

"Ok, everything is ready. Thank you again so much for helping."

While Sulfus was wearing a tux, I was wearing a princess dress that flowed down and out from my waist to the floor. Julia said the neckline was called a sweetheart and strapless. The white gloves I wore went up to my elbows and a thin mint green ribbon wrapped around my waist just where the gown started to flow out. The same color lined the bottom of the dress and the veil covering the back of my head and shoulders finished the look.

Diana came over to them and explained what was going to happen. "You two are the 6th couple to go on stage so be ready. All you have to do is have your arms linked while walking. Go half way down and turn to your right for a few moments, then continue all the way down the catwalk and pose for another few moments. You'll turn around and walk to the middle again and face the opposite side of the audience for a few seconds and come back to the front. You'll face the audience one more time and turn left to exit the stage. If you need a visual, there's a live footage of the stage here so you can see what it'll look like."

We nodded but I was still nervous. I've done a lot of things, from fighting monsters to extreme sports. I've even gone through a mental challenge to face my fears and challenged two powerful generals who once lead the angelic and diabolic armies, but this is different. It's like realizing a dream I've had for a long time and knowing its all for show. Usually Sulfus and I have to pretend we're not a couple, but not today.

The show was beginning and the first couple was on stage. "You know Raf, you make a beautiful bride." Sulfus had my hand in his as he brought it to his lips. I couldn't help but feel my heart skip a beat. Sure he may be a devil but he also knows the right things to say to me. I wasn't sure if I was blushing but I was definitely smiling.

"You make very handsome groom yourself, devil." I keep my eye contact with him while I move hand from his hold and link our arms together. It was almost our turn to go out. I couldn't even hear the music I just felt someone hand me a bouquet and ushered us on stage.

 _NARRATOR_

As Raf and Sulfus walked, they could hear their friends cheering for them. The loud music and flashes of light from the crowd was almost too much but they both managed to finish and get off stage without a hitch. As the other couples got in line again for the final walk Raf felt her 6th sense. It felt like someone else was watching them, someone familiar.


	2. Heaven and Hell

**EPISODE 2:**

Chapter 4: Heaven's Gate

Although the time had come for angels and devils to return to their homes, Raf and Sulfus took ever second they had left to be together. While everyone else went back to the school Raf and Sulfus sat on their beach. Going back to their respective homes, then meeting again with their friends seeing them off as they go through the gates.

"I won't be able to see you for a while." Raf sat on the sand next to Sulfus, their arms and hands intertwined. Her other hand was tracing the sand and her head resting on his shoulder watching the waves in motion.

"Now that's not true. I know you'll be dreaming about me." He gave her that smile again. The one she couldn't resist. "Just like I'll be dreaming of you, my love." Sulfus kissed her on her forehead, felt like it lasted for hours but they only had minutes. Once they went through The Path of Metamorphoses, he could give her a real kiss without worrying about ending the world. He stood up taking her with him. "Come on, they're waiting for us." And they both flew back to the school still holding each other.

(Angie Town)

 _RAF_

Just a few minutes ago I said bye to my friends, and Cox and I were heading home. I have to tell my angel parents what I've decided. It's sad that I won't see them again, but I've already spent more than enough time thinking about it. When I leave, nothing from my life till now can be taken. The only one who will join me from home is my ladybug mascot, Cox.

"I'm home! Mom, dad?"

"Raf! You're back!" Her mother came from the other room.

"Welcome home. We heard what happened on Earth. Are you all right?" Her father came from upstairs.

"Now dear, let her settle down first. You must be tired, Raf."

"Thanks mom. I've missed you both so much. And I have a lot to tell you."

Raf sat with them in the living room and started out with what happened to the Libra of the VETO and her birth mother.

"We're sorry we never told you. We were waiting for the right time and weren't sure if you could handle the truth yet." Her father and mother looked very sad and guilty. Raf tried her best to reassure them they were forgiven. Because it made her who she is today, born as a human who became an angel and now chooses to be a mortal once again. I told them I was in love with a devil and we both want to be together as humans.

"Raf, are you sure about this?"

"This is very risky, honey. The chances of you making it is small. You're mother and I will support what you want to do with your life, but you know what being human will mean, right?"

"Yes, I made up my mind. I'll stay up here and be with everyone for as long as I can, but before this Summer ends, I'm going down to Earth and meet up with Sulfus."

 _NARRATOR_

Raf was in her room unpacking when she felt a set of eyes watching her. Looking around, she didn't see anyone but knew her 6th sense was trying to warn her about something. Continuing to unpack, there was a knock on her bedroom door. It was Urie and following her was Miki, they quickly went home and once settled down, rushed to Raf's.

"Hey, Raf. We came to see how you."

"Yeah, we wanted to know how your parents about your choice."

"It was what I expected. They're worried about what will happen to me but still support my decision. By the way, where's Sweet?"

"She said she'll meet us at the Center Square later. She seemed to have caught a bug on earth." Urie filled her in that Sweet went to the doctor's office for a quick check up. Assuring Raf their friend would be fine. But the last time Sweet became ill and needed to see a doctor, it was Reina's doing.

Walking through the town, it seemed like nothing had changed, even though days ago there was almost a war between devils and angels again. Angels were outside, both children and adults, enjoying the bright sun. After the chaos, the angel girls needed this Passing by the park, Urie spotted a poster.

"Look angels, there's a concert in the park. Let's check it out." As they entered the front gates, Raf thought she saw someone who looked like Reina behind a willow tree. Staring at her.

Chapter 5: Hell of a Welcome

(Match City)

 _SULFUS_

I was already going my own way with Basilisk, riding my bike I'd be there soon. The others were on the way home as well, but they weren't the ones going home to tell their folks they fell for an angel. And leaving forever to become human so I can be with this said angel was going to shock them close to death. I'll tell them later, why give them time to try to stop me.

My dad, Krimus, was taking his time coming from work. Being the son of a council member who serve the low spheres, it gave me a lot of slack when pushing the boundaries. I knew my mom, Pyrah, would be home. Since she enjoys the finer things in life, an interior designer. Nothing was too much. As a result, our home looked like a gothic mansion decorated with statues and vintage furniture.

 _NARRATOR_

"Sulfus, is that you?" His mother's voice came from a den.

"Who else would it be? Do you have another teenager living here?"

"Well I was excepting you sooner. How was school? Were you your wicked self?"

Smirking, he said "Of course, nothing less from a devil. In fact, I'm only 1% away from being a full fledge guardian devil."

She walked towards him and gave him a rare hug. "I'm so proud of you. Your father will be home soon, with all the chaos around The Libra of the Veto being broken, he has been in a foul mood."

She brought him to the living room to sit and catch up. "Yeah, we heard about that back on Earth. Do they know exactly how it was broken?"

"Only the Low Spheres know the full story but as far as everyone else is aware, a powerful angel and devil were involved. How they managed to break the Veto is still untold." Whether she was talking about Raf and himself or the two generals, Sulfus had to tell them the truth. "So, have you met a girl while down there?"

"Why do you ask?" His mother was up to something. He could tell by the way she was smiling and the look in her eyes.

"Well, I just so happen to bump into an old friend of mine and his daughter is home for the Summer, she's around your age and already a guardian devil. I was thinking you might want to meet her and see what you could learn from her." Sulfus knew this was a setup.

"As a matter of fact, I did meet someone at school." He needed to stay away from mentioning that Raf is an angel. It was a devil's old trick to get others to like them. Tell them everything you liked about the girl you're interested in and then hit them with the big possible deal breaker.

"Really? Tell me about her." Pyrah was not convinced this devil girl existed. She was sure he son just didn't want to meet Josephine.

"Well, we actually met last year but we got on the wrong foot."

"So, how did you end up liking her?"

"It was her feisty personality. Every time I had something up my sleeve, she always had a to have the last laugh. I guess you could say we started out as rivals about everything."

"Hmm. I'd like to hear more about her. What's her name?"

"Her name is Raf."

"Raf… I don't know a Raf. Who are her parents?"

"Uh, how bout I tell you and dad after dinner? I've gotta unpack."


	3. The Shadows

EPISODE 3:

CHAPTER 6: Who's there?

(Angie Town)

 _NARRATOR_

The shadow hiding from the girls retreated further into the park and reported to her mistress. The angel, Raf, had made eye contact. No Angel was supposed to see her, for she had a medallion that had shielded her for angelic sight. No angel here should be aware there was a demonic presence that snuck into Heaven. Reina had created Mirah from her own fallen angelic blood mixed with the fires of Hell. Going into a cave nearby, she reached into her pocket for a small round mirror that was really a communication device Reina had given her. Mirah spoke the words _Vas ko Reina_ out loud and the image of her mistress appeared in the mirror.

"How is it possible that Raf could see you? Did she approach you?!"

"No Milady, she continued to follow her friends into the park."

"Make sure you stay out of her sight. I don't want any of them to know about my revenge just yet. Report back when something else happens, Mirah."

"As you wish, Milady."

Meanwhile, Raf and her friends were enjoying the talented musicians of their hometown going on stage one after the other. But while they sat in the outdoor auditorium, Raf couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. It was that feeling again, her sixth sense was warning her.

"What's the matter Raf? You don't look like you're having a good time." Urie looked over to her best friend.

"I'm not sure. My sixth sense is acting up. Have either of you felt like we're being watched?"

Now Miki was looking concerned. "Not really. Maybe you're just anxious about the whole Becoming human thing."

Raf was about to respond when Sweet came from behind and greeted them. "Hi angels. How's the concert? Ooo, I see a really cute angels boy coming on stage."

"Sweet! You made it. How was the doctor's office? Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better. It was just something I ate back on Earth. Anyway, what's going on?"

"That's good to hear. Actually I've been feeling this weird presence around me lately. It feels like I'm being watched."

Raf tried to ignore her senses but its hard to just pretend everything was fine, Especially after seeing what looked like Reina. She didn't want to worry her friends if it was all just in her head. Besides, Reina was still in Limbo, there's no way she could be here. After everything they've went through in the last two years, they all deserved some quiet time for once. No ex-angel who wanted to take away every Earthly ones' free will, no powerful wind coming from the Gate of Metamorphosis threatening to blow everything away in its path, and no corrupt generals trying to start a war with the other. Now thinking back, she worried that something like that would happen again when she was no longer an angel, able to help her friends. But then again, being a human, it would no longer be part of her duty, she might not even remember. She was doing it again, doubting her decision. Every time she started having second thoughts, she thought of Sulfus, her love, and how much this meant to both of them. She wanted this more than anything, more than anyone.

The concert had lasted until sunset and the angels said goodnight to each other. Raf needed to go home and have dinner with her friends. It was going to be a very hard month for her. Enjoying these moments with those she loved, and then having to say goodbye forever. But she had to be strong. As she reached her front door, a strong cold wind came from behind her. A chill came through her and Raf looked up to see the sky was so clear she could see all the stars and the moon. The beautiful sight made her smile and felt better. "Mom. Dad. I'm home."

CHAPTER 7: Father Son Talk

(Match City)

Sulfus's father had come home unhappy. He could tell based on what he was hearing, his father was in a grouchy mood. He had to remember to stay away from the angel talk when he came downstairs.

"Rough day at work I see, eh dad?"

"Well Sulfus, I see you finally made it home. And yes it was. Where's your mom?"

"She got a call from one of her clients, said she'll be back."

"Is that so? You seem to be in a good mood. I hope that means your done with school? This is your third year there."

Smirking as he reached the bottom of the stairs and walking towards his father who was now headed to the kitchen, "As a matter of fact, I'm now 99% guardian devil."

"I see, well it's about time. And what are you're plans for this summer? A bit of warning, I hear your mom's trying to get you with her friend's daughter."

"Yeah, she beat you to it. I told her I wasn't interested."

His father, Krimus, had a smirk on his face. "And what did she say?"

"She asked if there was a good reason for not even meeting this girl, and I said there was."

"Care to share the reason? Or is this something old devils just wouldn't understand?" Krimus was now sitting at the table and Sulfus sat across from him. Sulfus paused a moment before speaking.

"I already have a girlfriend." He waited for a reaction, just watching his father. His father took a moment before saying anything. He didn't seem to believe him.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

"We met at school last year, kinda got on each other's nerves first. But I liked that about her."

"That she gets on your nerves and vice versa?"

"No. That she doesn't back down from anything." As he said this, his father could tell from his facial expression that his son was smitten with this girl.

"And if you got on her nerves, how did you snatch her up?"

"When we first met, I gave her a nickname which she didn't like since we weren't close. I turned on my devilish charms every time we would talk. She would say something and I'd just egg her on until we were right next to each other. Then I'd back away and tell her I'd see her later."

"I see. So who is this girl? What's her name?"

"Raf and that's all I'm saying till mom gets back. She said she wanted to hear the rest when we're eating."

"Huh. Raf, that name sounds familiar." Uh oh.


End file.
